


[podfic] get away (new car, caviar, four star daydream)

by Annapods



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Two weeks out from Xandar, Gamora starts to suspect that she may have been hasty in appointing Quill as their Fearless Leader.written by xenakis





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Away (New Car, Caviar, Four Star Daydream)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803268) by [xenakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis). 



> for the higher pitch effect square

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ganccfsd) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/7mwsob1yfyp8j1w/AADCxF61bOFID77vaSz18euSa?dl=0)

Part 1

Part 2

Part 3


End file.
